The apparatus and method disclosed here relate to the field of electrical power transmission and distribution. There exists a variety of covers used to insulate components of electrical power systems from short circuits caused by contact with animals and birds. Hinged two-piece covers and one-piece snap on covers are examples. These covers may be installed remotely by one or more users. Cutout covers, bushing covers, and lightning arrestor covers are some examples.
The inventor's own prior patent documents disclose dielectric covers for protecting components of electrical power transmission systems, see United States patent publication no. 20080123254 and PCT publication no. WO2011094870, as well as methods of making such protectors. Other protectors are available. In general, these protectors are hinged devices or similar configurations.